Sterben
by Raayy
Summary: Eu não sabia o por quê, mas eu sabia que iria reencontrá-la. Como se fosse destino. - Matt Centred com a Morte de Sandman.


_Sterben  
A Death Note Fanfiction por Raayy_

Death Note NÃO me pertence, mas **o Near é meu**.

Fanfic de presente pro **Matt**. (01/02)

Betada pela maravilhosa da **Chibi Anne**. Te amo!

Participação especial (wtf) da **Morte dos perpétuos de Sandman**. Vou explicar um pouco sobre essa Morte.

A cada século, a Morte encarna em um ser vivo por um dia e depois morre. Isso acontece para ela entender melhor a importância do seu trabalho.

Ela é fofa e doce, e bem filosófica. Eu adoro ela, e resolvi pegar ela pra brincar um pouco com o Matt. Sterben quer dizer "Morte" no alemão. Foi isso o que o meu dicionário me disse.

* * *

Em uma das minhas milhares de encarnações, eu conheci um jovem ruivo. Ele era interessante, por isso acho que devia observá-lo até o dia que tivesse que reencontrá-lo.

Ele devia ter seus 5 anos quando o conheci. Ele era um jovem sério, triste e despreocupado da vida. Não que fosse anormal, mas o caso dele era um pouco triste.

Naquela época, eu adotei o nome de Milly. Eu tinha encarnado no corpo de uma menina de 9 anos. Eu o encontrei poucos dias depois de ter levado seus pais.

Acho que nosso encontro mudou um pouco a vida dele.

**X**

"Olá, menino. Meu nome é Milly, qual é o seu nome?"

Ele demorou para responder. Eu estranhei, mas de certa forma, eu sabia o porquê.

"Matt."

Me sentei ao seu lado. Estávamos em um meio fio na frente de grandes e imponentes portões. Do lado dos portões, no muro, tinha uma pequena placa.

"Wammy's House."

O fato dele estar ali era pura coincidência, mas era um fato que iria mudar a vida dele.

E minha morte. Por mais estranho que soe.

"O que faz aqui, menino?"

"Estou esperando."

"O quê?"

"Ela vir me buscar."

"Quem?"

"A morte."

Dei um sorriso e acariciei a sua cabeça.

"Um menino tão novo como você não devia ficar esperando a morte. Você mal viveu."

"De que adianta?"

Eu já sabia o que significava aquela pergunta, mas uma menina de 9 anos não deveria saber.

"De que adianta o quê?"

"Viver. Se nós vamos morrer, de que adianta viver?"

Sorri. Abracei meus joelhos e fiquei olhando pra ele. Ele se virou pra mim, me olhando, como se esperasse uma resposta.

"Sabe por que nós morremos, Matt?"

Depois de pensar um pouco, ele simplesmente soltou um não baixinho. Eu sorri gentilmente pra ele.

"Pra fazer a vida valer a pena."

Ele me olhou intrigado. Era difícil pra um menino de 5 anos entender. Sorri e me levantei, estendendo a mão a ele.

"Vem, vou comprar um sorvete pra você."

Ele me olhou desconfiado, e eu continuei sorrindo. Ele a minha mão e se levantou. Andei com ele até uma sorveteria, e fui ao balcão, onde me espichei para ser vista pelo atendente.

"Moço, poderia me dar dois sorvetes de chocolate?"

O homem olhou pra mim com um sorriso e pegou duas casquinhas de chocolate e me entregou. Eu entreguei uma a Matt, e depois me virei para o homem.

"Quanto eu devo?"

"Pode levar de graça, menina!"

Sorri e agradeci. Matt não prestou atenção, tomando o sorvete. Ele ainda estava triste pela morte recente da mãe. O puxei pelo braço e voltei a andar com ele.

"Vem, Matt. Vamos andar por aí."

"Pra quê?"

"Tem que ter um por quê? Vamos andar!"

Continuamos andando e paramos num parque com alguns brinquedos. Eu tinha acabado o meu sorvete e Matt também estava terminando.

"Matt, vamos brincar!"

Ele não respondeu, mas continuou me olhando com aquele olhar. Aquele olhar de alguém que estava sofrendo e se perguntando tantas coisas. Coisas demais para uma criança.

"Vem! Para de pensar e vamos brincar!"

O puxei pela mão e ele foi pego de surpresa. Primeiro fomos ao escorregador, onde eu o empurrei, porque ele estava com um pouco de medo da altura. Quando ele escorregou, ele caiu e olhou pra mim com um sorriso no rosto. Ele correu atrás de mim pra me empurrar, mas eu escorreguei antes.

"Volte aqui!"

Ele gritou, mas eu saí correndo.

Brincamos por horas no parque e no fim estava começando a escurecer enquanto eu empurrava Matt no balanço.

"Vamos pra outro lugar?"

"Pra onde?"

Ele estava melhor. Eu sorri com esse pensamento e segurei a mão dele.

"Não sei. Vamos procurar."

Andamos bastante até acharmos uma feirinha. Estava toda iluminada. Matt até andou mais depressa e eu corri para acompanhá-lo de mãos dadas.

"Olha, que coisas legais, Milly!"

"Sim, não lindas!"

Ficamos vendo várias coisas que estavam à venda na feirinha. Ganhamos dois cata-ventos de um senhor de idade muito gentil, e já estava escuro quando Matt parou em frente à uma banca com os olhos brilhantes.

A banca era cheia de coisinhas eletrônicas simples, mas os olhos dele pararam em especial para um jogo a pilha. Um jogo de Tetris.

Eu sorri e perguntei a mulher "Quanto é?".

"2 euros."

Eu pus a mão no bolso da minha calça negra e tirei exatos dois euros e dois centavos. Entreguei os dois euros e coloquei os centavos de volta no bolso.

"Obrigada."

Peguei o jogo e entreguei a ele. Ele pareceu tão feliz por um momento, que parecia ter se esquecido da tristeza causada por sua mãe.

"Obrigado, Milly!"

"De nada, Matt. Vamos, temos que ir."

"Pra onde?"

"Te deixar de volta."

Ele me olhou confuso, mas eu apenas peguei a mão dele e fui andando. Voltamos para frente da Wammy's House pelo lado contrário que saímos. Foi o ponto de saída e retorno.

"Aqui?"

Me estendi até o portão e apertei a campanhia. Depois me virei para Matt e dei um beijo na testa dele.

"Você sabe o que aprendeu hoje, Matt?"

"... Não."

"É que a vida só vale a pena, porque um dia ela acaba. E temos que aproveitar ao máximo, antes dela acabar."

Ele me olhou como se não tivesse entendido direito. Eu sorri e o abracei. Meu tempo estava acabando.

"Sabe, estou ficando tão cansada..."

Eu comecei a pesar nele, até que desabamos. Ele ficou embaixo de mim, e depois de um tempo começou a me sacudir desesperadamente. Mas eu já tinha morrido. Eu fui voltar ao meu reino.

De lá, eu terminei de assistir ao dia em que o conheci. Ele foi ajudado por um rapaz da Wammy's, e entrou lá chorando, agarrado a o videogame que eu lhe dei.

O corpo de Milly foi enterrado no jardim da Wammy's. Eu fiquei feliz com isso, pois Matt pôde me visitar muitas vezes, mais tarde.

**X**

_Eu estou cercado por carros e caras com metralhadoras. Eu paro e penso em algo qualquer, como "Esses seguranças dessa Takada não tem mais o que fazer?"._

_Mas eu sabia o que estava por vir, qualquer idiota sabia. Por mais que eu tivesse blefado, eu sabia que eles iriam me matar. _

_Foi quando eu lembrei dela._

_Pele branca, tão branca quanto papel. Olhos negros como seu cabelo. Roupa simples e negra. Hoje eu digo que ela era uma jovem gótica._

_Na época, eu não havia entendido. Mas hoje eu entendo._

_Viver como se fosse o último segundo. É assim que a vida vale a pena._

_Porque senão, nós acabamos pensando demais, e não aproveitamos o suficiente. _

_Sorri enquanto saía do carro._

_Será que ela acreditaria se eu dissesse que aproveitei o máximo jogando vídeo games a vida toda?_

_Não sei, mas vou descobrir em breve, não é, Milly?_

_Escuto os tiros e sinto dor, logo não ouço mais o barulho e ainda sinto a dor. Depois, nada._

_Até que eu vejo ela._

_Do mesmo jeito, só que mais velha_

_Milly. Mello. M. Morte. Engraçado..._

_Eu sabia que iria reencontrá-la. Não sei porque, só sabia que ia._

* * *

**N/A:**

É, meio estranho ter começado com a narrativa da Morte e depois terminar narrando com o Matt. Mas Anyway!

Estou postando de meia noite LOL já nem é mais o aniversário do Matt por pouco, mas ok XD

Feliz niver, Matty~

_**Mandem reviews ou vão se foder ok.**_ -delicada-


End file.
